


You're so cute, bet you really wanna be a star

by SilverShadow1



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Basically Louis' gone for Harry from the moment he sees him, Bottom Harry, Fluff and Smut, Harry was dancing and Louis wanted his attention, King Princess, Louis rear-ends Harry while driving, M/M, Not much different from real life really, Top Louis, terms of endearment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 03:08:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverShadow1/pseuds/SilverShadow1
Summary: Louis sees Harry dancing wildly at a stop light. When the light turns green, Louis tries to get him to stop, but Harry doesn't see him so Louis rear-ends Harry so that they can talk.ORLouis is infatuated and takes destiny into his own hands.





	You're so cute, bet you really wanna be a star

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @5lads_1ginger_ on Twitter. Hope you enjoy it!

_ You're so rich, bet you bought yourself a diamond chain _

_ To look real cool, what you're telling all your friends it's fake _

 

Louis nodded his head along to the beat of the radio. He had not heard the song before, but it acted as a pleasant distraction from the London traffic he found himself sitting in for what he could only assume would be hours.

_ I should’ve just taken the goddamn underground, _ he thought to himself.

 

_ But you know it's lies _

_ Another bitch from the upper west side _

_ Credit card cutting all of your lines _

_ Yeah _

 

It was rare that he ever drove to work, but today he was going to pick his sisters up from the train station. They were visiting him for the weekend to get away from the drama that seemed to consume teenagers lives more often these days.

 

_ I can't stop judging everything you do _

_ But I can't get enough of you _

_ Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh, oh-oh _

 

Louis tapped his fingers on the wheel, irritability. Would this light ever change colors?

Absentmindedly, he turned to his left and his eyes widened slightly.

There was a man, not too far in age from himself, currently dancing alone in the car to what Louis  _ hoped _ was the radio. He was not one of those drivers that blasted his music with the windows down — Louis usually appreciated that — but right now he was desperate to figure out what the other driver was listening to.

_ He’s cute, too, _ thought Louis.

He continued to stare as the man flipped his curls dramatically and raised his arms in the air. Despite how ridiculous he looked, there was something magnetic about the dancing driver. He did not care if anyone saw himself acting like an absolute fool. Louis could not help but admire his confidence.

Suddenly, a horn blared from behind him and he smacked his head on the roof. Cursing, he flipped off the person behind him and when he went to look back at the driver, he was gone.

In a panic, Louis hit the gas and looked frantically to find him. He was not sure what possessed him, but he needed to talk to this man.

Louis found him easily and managed to get in the same lane behind him. He waved foolishly, trying to get the driver’s attention, but to no avail.

“Son of a bitch,” grunted Louis.

 

_ And I'm doing fine _

_ Even though you're still on my mind _

_ Train rides to the upper west side _

_ Yeah _

 

What Louis did next was a rash choice that when he thought back on it later, he was embarrassed by his own desperation.

Speeding up slightly, he began tailgating the driver. Then, as they approached another light, he eased up just enough so that he rear-ended him, but not with enough force to actually do any damage to the car or harm either one of them.

All of a sudden, Louis saw the other man look in his rear view mirror and felt his heart rate increase.

As they both pulled over as far as they could, Louis put on his game face.

The next five to ten minutes could be a hit or miss, quite literally.

He stepped out of the car and looked up in time to see the other driver turn and start to approach him.

“Are you all right?” the man asked. He took off his glasses, revealing concerned green eyes.

Louis froze.

“You’re asking me if I’m all right?” he blurted out. The man raised an eyebrow.

“Yes? Is that … a problem?”

“No,” said Louis, quickly. “It’s just that I’m the arse who rear-ended you. That should be my opener.”

Louis considered it a good sign when the other driver’s lip quirked slightly.

“Right, well I’m fine,” said the driver slowly. “Are you?”

“Yes,” said Louis. “I’m really sorry. Did I scratch your car?”

The driver went over to the boot, crouching down to inspect it. As he did, Louis’ eyes began drifting down to his perfectly round, plump arse.

“No, the rear seems to be in fine condition,” said the man, glancing up at Louis. “Both rears that is.”

Louis flushed bright red and the other man just smirked. Louis watched as he stood up again.

“So you enjoyed my dancing so much that you decided to leave a lasting impression as well?”

Louis’ mouth fell into an “O”.

“Yeah, I could feel you staring,” continued the man. “I could also see you gesticulating in my rear view mirror.”

“What … why …?”

“I was going to pull off eventually,” the man said, “but I didn’t get much of a chance to before you oh, so kindly took me from behind.”

Louis felt like his face was going to melt from sheer embarrassment. Thankfully, the other man did not seem angry with him.

“I will say, you’re the most committed to asking me out,” said the man good-naturedly. “All my prom-posal did was get me a cupcake with ‘Prom?’ written on it in frosting.”

“That’s lame,” said Louis. “At least go the romantic route of candles arranged in the word.”

That time he got a real grin from the other driver.

“I’m Harry,” the driver said. “Harry Styles.”

“Louis Tomlinson,” he said, accepting Harry’s hand to shake. “Really, I am sorry. I’ve never done anything so idiotic.”

“Happens to the best of us,” said Harry, easily.

Before either of them could say anything else, a police officer pulled over next to them.

“Are you gentlemen alright?” she asked.

“Yes ma’am, we’re good,” replies Harry, and Louis nodded.

“Then I’m going to have to ask you to move along. You’re causing a back-up.”

“Right, sorry.”

As she drove off, Louis turned back to Harry.

“How could you tell? It’s bloody rush hour in London.” Harry let out a cackle.

There was a beat of silence before Louis spoke again.

“So, would I be completely deluded to ask you if you wanted to go out some time?”

“Deluded? No. Wildly ambitious, yes,” laughed Harry. “I’ve always found myself attracted to the driven type, though.”

Harry rattled off his number for Louis, who quickly programmed it into his phone and then sent Harry a text.

“Got it,” Harry said, smiling at his phone. “It was … interesting to meet you, Louis.”

“Likewise,” replied Louis. He was about to get into the car again when he remembered something. “Wait, Harry!”

Harry looked back at him.

“What were you listening to so passionately?”

“King Princess’ ‘Upper West Side,’” he said with a sheepish grin. “It was on Radio 1.”

“Wait …” Louis sang a verse of the song. “That one?”

“Yeah,” said Harry with wide eyes. “You have a lovely voice.”

“Thank you, but … Christ, that’s what I was listening to as well.” Harry grinned at him.

“Gotta love it when a fellow queer helps bring two new people together.”

 

***

 

“What’s his name?” asked Félicité.

“Harry.”

“What does he look like?” pressed Lottie.

“Brown curly hair and green eyes. Probably about 6’1”.”

“You’re going to be so tiny next to him!” laughed Phoebe. The other girls joined her.

“Hey,” he warned. “I  _ will _ let you sleep on the streets of London if you’re mean to me.”

“I bet,” snorted Phoebe, and he glared at her.

“How did you meet?” questioned Daisy.

“It’s not important,” Louis said, quickly.

Too quickly.

“Now you  _ have _ to tell us,” said Lottie, grabbing more lo mein.

“I don’t have to tell any of you anything. You’re all my baby sisters.”

“We’re all adults here, Lou,” sang Daisy.

“Well —“ Félicité began, but Phoebe elbowed her.

“Yeah, you can tell us if he’s well hung.”

Louis choked on his soda, some of it spraying out of his nose. Félicité thumped his back while the other girls laughed hysterically.

“You — I don’t want to hear that!” he cried.

“Face it, Lou,” chuckled Daisy. “You either tell us or we’ll get Mum to interrogate you.”

“You wouldn’t,” he said, narrowing his eyes.

“We would,” the other four chorused.

Louis fixed them each with a disgruntled look.

“It’s embarrassing,” he muttered. The girls looked on in interest. “He — he was dancing to music at a red light and I couldn’t get his attention, so … I rear-ended him.”

The girls were silent, staring at Louis with wide eyes.

“Is that what they’re calling it, these days?” said Lottie, breaking the silence. The twins snickered.

“I know, I’m an idiot!” Louis moaned. “He was so nice, too. Even gave me his number after to ask him out.”

“Hang onto that one, Lou,” Félicité snorted.

“So when are you two going out?”

“We’re not,” said Louis through a pork fried dumpling.

“Come again?” said Daisy, raising an eyebrow.

“He was just being nice!” said Louis. “There’s no way in hell … I just need to forget about it.”

“Louis, you already seem gone for him,” said Félicité softly.

“Yeah,” agreed Phoebe. “At this point, flapping your arms and flying to the moon would be a better bet than you forgetting … Harry, was it?”

Louis put down his chopsticks, feeling slightly queasy. The girls looked at him sympathetically.

“It’s normal to be nervous, Lou,” said Lottie. “You’ll regret it if you don’t go for it, though.”

“Yeah,” chimed in Daisy and Phoebe. Louis looked at his four younger sisters.

“Aren’t I supposed to be the one giving you lot advice?” he said, shaking his head. He accepted his phone when Félicité handed it to him. “What do I say?”

“Call, don’t text,” advised Lottie. “Much more personal.”

“That’s not too much?”

“Rear-ending someone because you want to talk them is ‘too much,’” snorted Phoebe. “Everything you do from here on is going to pale by comparison.” The others nodded.

Trying to ignore his shaky fingers, he went to his contact list and clicked on Harry’s name and then the call button. He stood up nervously, his sisters eyes following him as he paced.

“Hello?” came a raspy voice on the other line.

“Harry, hi,” squeaked Louis. He cleared his throat, feeling the back of his neck burning. “It’s Louis … from the car.”

“I remember,” said Harry, a touch of amusement in his voice. “How are you, Louis?”

“Am I — getting you at a bad time?”

“No,” replied Harry, “just taking a bubble bath.” Louis’ eyes widened.

“Seriously?”

“No,” Harry laughed. “Isn’t that what people always say though when they talk to cute strangers on the phone?”

Louis blushed harder and he could tell that his sisters were interested.

“Interested parties should probably know that my younger sisters are currently present and accounted for in the room,” he said, quickly. The last thing he needed was for Harry to give him a semi simply from talking to him.

Harry’s laugh echoed wherever he was and clearly was heard by the girls, who all grinned.

“Sorry,” Harry chuckled. “Am I getting you too excited?”

“It’s the voice,” he muttered, turning his back on the girls. “Bold of you to assume it wouldn’t have that effect.”

“Noted,” Harry said, laughter still infecting his tone. “What’s going on, Louis?”

“I was wondering … well, if you would like to go out some night? Maybe on Friday?”

“I’d like that,” replied Harry, his tone kind.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” laughed Harry.

“You’re … surprisingly receptive to everything considering how we met,” said Louis before he could stop himself. He heard Harry hum.

“I suppose so,” said Harry. “I figure, though, if it all works out, we’ll have a hell of a story to tell at cocktail parties.”

Now it was Louis’ turn to let out a laugh.

 

***

 

Friday night came faster than he anticipated. He FaceTimed with his sisters, who helped him pick out an outfit. They all ruled that he should wear a scoop-necked, red shirt with his black skinnies. Apparently, his collarbones were one of his finer features.

Harry seemed to agree, too. He caught the other man staring at them on several occasions throughout the night. He would have to give his sisters a bloody castle next time he saw them.

Now, they had returned to Louis’ flat. Louis had made the offer and Harry had readily agreed since he cited having a loud roommate who had no sense of boundaries.

“This is a great place,” said Harry, as they walked inside. Louis closed the door behind them.

“Thanks,” he replied, toeing his shoes off. Harry did the same. “Moved in about three years ago. Can’t see myself moving anywhere else, really.”

“I don’t blame you. If I had a view like that of the Thames, I would never leave the flat.”

“It definitely helps when I’m entertaining,” he said.

Harry repeatedly raised his eyebrows and Louis groaned at the insinuation.

“You’re terrible!”

“Really? Because I’ve only gotten positive feedback.”

“Do you want a drink?” Louis asked, suddenly. “Some wine, maybe? I have red and white.”

Harry arched an eyebrow.

“Sure,” Harry said, easily. “Love red.”

“Make yourself comfortable. I’ll be right back.”

After several moments, Louis returned with the bottle and two wine glasses.

“So, four younger sisters?”

Louis nodded.

“Actually, five younger sisters and a younger brother,” he amended. “The other two are toddlers, though. The girls will come and visit me here.”

“That’s wonderful,” said Harry. “They’re lucky to have such a lovely older brother.”

Louis flushed.

“You can’t be that much of a lightweight,” Louis murmured, as they clinked glasses. He took a sip.

“I mean it,” said Harry, before sipping his own. “They must look up to you a lot.”

“It goes both ways,” said Louis, honestly. “There are significant age gaps between me and the four of them and then them and the youngest, but we’d do anything for each other.”

Harry smiled around his rim. Louis’ eyes looked hungrily at his Adam’s Apple while it bobbed.

“Do you … are you and your sister close?”

“Incredibly,” replied Harry. Louis glanced up and saw Harry’s now cherry red lips smirking. “Not as much when we were younger, but definitely once we got passed our teenage years.”

“Can I ask you something?” Louis croaked.

“If it’s whether or not I put out on the first date, then the answer is a resounding ‘yes.’”

That was all the push Louis needed to put their wine glasses on the table and slam their lips together. He felt Harry’s breath hot on his lips as their tongues slid together in perfect unison.

“Bedroom?” gasped Louis when they pulled apart.

Harry nodded soundlessly, so Louis grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

“How the —?” When Louis turned around, Harry was only standing in his briefs. “Eager, are we?”

“Want to feel you,” said Harry. A shiver went down Louis’ spine when he noticed that Harry’s pitch dropped several octaves. “You a top or a bottom?”

“I’m versatile.” Harry grinned. “Do you have a preference?”

“I want to feel you inside of me,” said Harry, simply.

Louis felt Harry’s words travel straight to his  already throbbing, half-hard cock.

“C’mere,” mumbled Louis.

Harry walked toward him and the two connected in another scorching kiss. Louis moaned into Harry’s mouth when he felt Harry’s large hands slip under his waistband and squeeze his arse.

“So firm,” said Harry against his lips. “Wanted to get my hands on you all night.”

“What are you waiting for, then?” In one quick fluid movement, Louis’ shirt was over his head and his skinnies were on the floor next to them.

As the two fell onto the bed, they made quick work of removing their briefs. Louis hissed when their bare cocks grazed each other.

“You’re so big,” said Harry, his pupils blown. Louis moved down to suck at the junction where Harry’s neck met his collarbone. “Don’t know how you’re going to fit.”

“I’ll go slowly,” Louis said, looking up at Harry. “Promise.”

Louis could not decipher the look that Harry was giving him, but he did not dwell on it for too long.

The two were kissing fiercely again.

 

***

 

“I - I’m ready,” stuttered Harry.

Louis was three fingers deep inside of Harry, kissing the base of the other man’s spine.

“You sure?” confirmed Louis. “Don’t want to hurt you.”

“I trust you.”

Despite having only known each other for almost no time, Harry’s words made Louis’ heart swell.

“Gonna make you feel so good, love,” said Louis, the term of endearment slipping out naturally. He paused. “I’m sorry, was that too —?”

“It’s perfect,” said Harry before he could doubt himself for too long. “I love terms of endearment.”

Louis kissed the base of Harry’s spine again.

“Turn around, love.”

He watched as Harry flipped onto his back and placed a pillow underneath Harry’s hips.

After putting on the condom and applying a generous coating of lube, he directed himself toward Harry’s pink, fluttering hole.

As Louis pushed passed the outermost rings, he kissed Harry softly. He was not used to kissing a  hookup so gently, with so much feeling.

If Louis’ instinct was correct, though, Harry was not just a hookup. Not if he had any say in the matter.

When he finally bottomed out, he pulled back from Harry’s lips — though he could stay there for hours — and surveyed him.

“You good?” Harry nodded. “I need your words, Harry.”

“Brilliant,” croaked Harry. Louis thought his cheeks would split from how widely he smiled.

Louis’ moves were gradual and slow in pace. He moved his hips deliberately, allowing for a slow drag as he nearly pulled out of Harry before filling him completely again.

“Faster, Louis,” pleaded Harry. “I can take it.”

“You take it so well,” praised Louis, kissing Harry’s cheek. “Best I’ve ever had.”

He marveled at how bright Harry’s eyes were from his words. Then how dark they became moments later when he nearly pulled out and slammed back into Harry.

“Fuck!” Harry gasped. “Louis!”

Louis’ pace quickened, holding himself up and feeling his biceps ripple as he repeatedly thrust into Harry. When Harry let out a particularly loud cry, he knew he had found the right angle.

He continued thrusting hard into the bundle of nerves, reveling in the feeling of Harry and the knowledge that he was further unraveling the man. He felt himself getting closer to the edge.

“Look so good like this, love,” whispered Louis. He felt Harry convulse underneath him, thrusting his hips up to meet Louis’ movements in perfect synchronization. “Look so beautiful.”

“Fuck … Louis,” Harry gasped. Louis bit his lip. “You’re — you’re so —”

“Let go, love,” whispered Louis, rolling his hips and thrusting deeper. “I’ll take care of you.”

Moments later, Harry came with a shout. Louis continued to thrust and watched in awe as Harry spilled all over his chest, nearly reaching his chin. He could not believe Harry came untouched.

“Lou …” Harry said, brokenly. That was all it took for Louis to spill hot and hard into the condom, riding out his and Harry’s orgasm.

 

***

 

“So, I was never really great at pillow talk,” mumbled Louis. After tying off the condom and tossing it, he had gone to the bathroom for a wet rag for Harry.

Harry chuckled lowly.

“Yeah? Well, you’re a pro at the dirty talk,” teased Harry. “Though, I have to say you’re also an excellent sweet talker.”

Louis groaned, curling into Harry’s bicep. A smile crept in when he felt Harry’s arm wrap around his body protectively.

“I’m sorry, I —”

“Please, don’t apologize, Lou,” said Harry. He felt Harry adjust so that they could look at each other. “I don’t mean to embarrass you; I really did love it.”

“Yeah?” said Louis hesitantly. Harry nodded.

“I’d like to continue to see you,” Harry continued. “If you want.”

“I do,” said Louis. “I’d like that a lot. But …”

“Yeah?”

Louis swallowed.

“I’m not the kind of … bloke who sees several people on the side. When I like someone, I want to just see them … be with them.”

He was relieved when the warmth did not leave Harry’s eyes.

“I want that too, Lou,” Harry said, simply. “Just didn’t say anything because we only just met and I didn’t want to scare you away.”

“I’m not scared of … whatever we are,” said Louis, pointing between them. “I’d like a chance to figure it out, too.”

He squeaked in surprise when Harry pressed a kiss to his lips. Just as he was getting used to the sensation, Harry pulled back again.

“Sorry, I like kissing you,” said Harry, shrugging one shoulder.

“I’m so glad I rear-ended you,” Louis blurted out. Harry threw his head back in a laugh.

“See? Just like I said — brilliant at the dirty talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter and Instagram @Harry1994Photos
> 
> Tweet me fic requests!


End file.
